Shmedish Meatballs!
by Aeryskelle
Summary: This is a story about three fictional people who get to stay at Titan's Tower for 4 weeks! Chapter one is just setting the stage, and chapter two is where the pranks begin! And also please read and review, and also no flames.


Shmedish Meatballs!  
  
This is a story about pranks and mischief, but the real pranks won't happen till the next chapter, chapter one is just setting the stage. All characters are fictional, Stacie, Lacy, Casey and Guppie, are fictional characters, and there may be more fictional people in later chapters. And also, I do not own Teen Titans or 'Signs'.  
  
It was just a normal day at Titans Tower till there was a knock on the door,  
  
Beast Boy: I'll get it! It might be the pizzas we ordered. Cheerfully said Beast Boy.  
  
As he walked to the door with his mouth beginning to drool, he thought that if the pizza doesn't come soon that he might pass out from starvation.  
  
When he opened the door, he saw two girls and one boy,  
  
Girl: Hi! I'm Stacie!  
  
Beast Boy: Um, hi?  
  
Girl 2: I'm Lacy!  
  
Boy: And I'm Casey!  
  
Beast Boy: Uh...are you the new pizza delivery people? Confusedly asked Beast Boy.  
  
Stacie, Lacy and Casey: Nope! Cheerfully said the three strangers.  
  
Beast Boy: Then you guys are...the Fan Club! Happily shouted Beast-Boy.  
  
Stacie: Uh, he doesn't know does he? Well...then in that case we'll tell him. Whispered the girl named Stacie.  
  
Stacie: We are here because; we won a contest to stay at Titans Tower, for four weeks!!! Shouted Stacie.  
  
Beast Boy: What?! Yelled Beast Boy.  
  
Stacie: Uh-huh.  
  
Beast Boy: But...I'm gonna die! Yelled Beast Boy with an overwhelming hunger.  
  
Lacy: Well, what did you say about pizzas?  
  
Beast Boy: They were supposed to come! Shouted Beast Boy.  
  
Lacy: Good...'cause we're starving!  
  
Then they went inside, and Raven was not exactly the happiest person on earth.  
  
Raven: You mean that they're staying here, for a month! Shouted the gothic girl as something in the kitchen blew up, which nobody knows what because it's too burnt to tell, although, it might've been a fork, or maybe a left- over tofu dog, or even a cookie, nobody really knows, all that's left is just some black thing.  
  
Beast Boy: Listen Raven. They said they won a contest, so, it's only right that we at least let them stay a while. Explained Beast Boy.  
  
Stacie: Come on guys! Let us back in! Whined Stacie.  
  
Robin: Alright. I'm gonna let them in, remember, no talk about this what so ever, okay?  
  
Robin walked up to the door and unlocked it. Then, all three of the contest winners ran in, but Stacie hesitated and looked at him while she passed, then caught up with her friends.  
  
They were all in the living room by this time.  
  
Stacie sat next to Beast Boy, Lacie sat next to Robin, and Casey sat next to Guppie.  
  
Guppie: Well, I wasn't expecting this. Then she sighed.  
  
Robin: I know.  
  
Casey: Are you Aqualad's sister? Curiously asked Casey.  
  
Guppie: Do I look like his sister? Snapped Guppie  
  
Casey: Uh, no.  
  
Guppie: That's what I thought.  
  
Beast Boy: Um. I got a new movie earlier today.  
  
Raven: Good for you. Snapped Raven.  
  
Beast Boy then kinda stepped back,  
  
Terra: What's it called?  
  
Beast Boy: Um, Signs.  
  
Robin: What's it about?  
  
Beast Boy: Uh, Aliens.  
  
Cyborg: What kind of genre does it have?  
  
Beast Boy: Uh, I think its horror.  
  
Guppie: Cool! I really wanted to that movie! I heard it's a nice horror flick.   
  
Raven: You like horror movies?  
  
Guppie: Why?  
  
Lacy: What's it rated?  
  
Beast Boy: PG-13.  
  
Lacy: Okay. Good thing I'm 14.  
  
Casey: I'm 15, so it definitely doesn't make a difference. Said Casey over- confidently.  
  
Stacie: Well, I'm sweet sixteen! Bragged Stacie.  
  
Casey: Shut up Stacie. Rudely snapped Casey.  
  
StarFire: Should I go get the unhealthy foods? Innocently asked StarFire.  
  
Guppie: Can you get my special candy out of the cupboard? Kindly asked Guppie.  
  
StarFire: Yes. Nicely replied StarFire.  
  
Terra: Um, what ever happened to the pizzas? Confusedly asked Terra.  
  
Robin: You're right! Shouted Robin.  
  
After Robin said that, the door bell rang.  
  
Beast Boy: That has got to be the pizzas.  
  
Guppie: Yeah. It's getting dark.  
  
A few minuets later, Robin came in with the pizzas.  
  
Beast Boy: YAY!!! Screamed Beast Boy.  
  
Guppie: Everyone. May I have your attention? Keep all hands and feet away from Beast Boy's mouth! Joked Guppie.  
  
Beast Boy: vurry fonny Goppie. Said Beast Boy with his mouth crammed with pizza.  
  
Lacy: EW! Don't spit on me! Said Lacy with an offended tone to her voice.  
  
Earlier, they ordered thirteen pizzas, and when they started the movie, there were only three left.  
  
Then, after a long night of watching movies, the titans all went to bed, except the three contest winners.  
  
Hey! I hope you liked it! Please review! And the next chapter should be ready soon, so keep a look out for it. And also thank you for reading. Bye! 


End file.
